Tokoyami Consumes a Jar of Peanut Butter
by StevieTheDragon
Summary: Prepare your butts for this incredible fanfiction that will leave you begging for more! Read along as Tokoyami is faced with the challenge of eating a jar of peanut butter! Will he succeed, or will the peanut butter reign supreme!


**I literally have no idea why I am making this incredible work of art. All I know is that it popped into my head one day and I was just like: "Yeah! I'm gonna write that! Tokoyami needs more unique and creative fanfiction! So I'm just gonna go crazy with my creativity!" Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**(This is only Chapter 1! Idk when I will start and finish the second chapter, but I will eventually! Literally just made Chapter 1 in about an hour or two!)**

**Love, StevieTheDragon**

* * *

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, complementing the stars each night to create a spectacular light show. It cast it's rays all across of Japan, bathing it in a silver light.

Tokoyami took one last appreciative glance at the moon before stepping into the UA dorms, letting out a breath he had been holding in. He was absolutely exhausted, having dealt with the chaos of the classroom only hours ago. It was a Friday, and UA was unpredictable when it came to Friday's. Today they had been tasked with adapting to swimming in hazardous environments, and Mineta hadn't been very focused to say the least.

Chuckling, he went to get himself a quick drink from the water cooler. He was in need of a refreshing drink, despite the involvement of so much water today, so a mere cup of it surely wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Bird-Brain! What's this I'm hearing about you and peanut butter," an all too familiar voice shouted.

Tokoyami froze, the very name sending chills down his spine. Turning towards the voice, he spotted Bakugo approaching him, an amused smirk on his face. Whatever Bakugo wanted, it wasn't good, and definitely spelled trouble. Had Bakugo found out about his secret? And if so, how? It was impossible for anyone to know, he had made sure of it. How long had this gossip been going on for and how many knew? A million questions floated in his head.

"Well, what secret you hiding eh? Spill the beans!" Bakugo glared at Tokoyami, impatient yet curious. The explosive teen was usually rather rude and upfront about stuff, which sometimes worked to his benefit, and other times, not so much.

"Bakugo, I have no idea what you're inquiring," Tokoyami said, trying to keep his cool with his usual neutral expression. Truth be told, he was hiding something. Something that was rather personal to him.

"Fine, whatever," Bakugo said casually, turning away from him and walking away. This caught Tokoyami off guard, as Bakugo was never one to suddenly just back off. Watching him go his own way for a moment, Tokoyami returned to finishing his water. Despite the rather nerve-wracking encounter, the water was nice and refreshing.

_"Well that was odd," _Dark Shadow grumbled, casually wrapped around his hosts neck. The two were making their way to their dorm, finally able to unwind for the night. _"Do you really think he... knows knows?" _Dark Shadow tilted his head in a almost comical way, contemplating the blonde boys words from earlier.

"Of course not, that would be impossible," Tokoyami said, searching for his dorm key. "Now, lets just get some rest," he said, unlocking the door. He wanted nothing more than to just collapse on his bed, and his aching muscles were absolutely killing him. He really had to talk to Shoji about gym training so that he could get stronger.

He stepped inside.

Then, he stopped.

There, resting in the shadows of his room on his desk, it sat, menacing in its own presence alone. The moonlight that seemed all too welcoming from earlier now cast an eerie glow on the object, giving it a sense of power beyond comprehension.

"I-Impossible... this, this is-" His eyes twitched, blood having run cold in genuine terror. He couldn't move, it's presence alone having frozen him like a statue.

_"Peanut butter..." _Dark Shadow whispered, having recoiled away from the entrance.

Surely this wasn't real, it had to be some sort of lucid dream, a trick of the light at the very least. But no, the peanut butter remained, unmoving, judging silently, dangerous, deadly, a threat to humanity. If this peanut butter wasn't eaten, then who knows what chaos it would unleash upon the world. Worse than the league of villains, even more powerful than all for one, its power was undefinable.

But, there was hope. It was up to him now, standing in the doorway, as the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. He could end all of this, right here, right now.

"Move. I have to move," he said, tightening his fists. Dark Shadow only nodded silently in mutual understanding, sharing his thoughts. Stepping into the bedroom, he closed the door behind him and locked it, glaring daggers at the peanut butter. "Fool! Do you even understand who's bird cage you're trapped in?" The peanut butter jar was silent in response, simply sitting there, being a jar of peanut butter like any peanut butter jar would. Tokoyami chuckled, Dark Shadow rising up from behind him. "You're messing with the big bird now," Tokoyami growled, walking over to the jar in a rather exaggerated gait. "Dark Shadow, get me the spoon," he ordered in a dramatic voice.

_"Aiyo!" _Dark Shadow yelled, grabbing a very fancy silver spoon in a display case and handing it to Tokoyami.

"I've fought your kind before, and I will again," Tokoyami hissed, Dark Shadow watching with piercing red eyes. "The last peanut butter jar was no match for me and my spoon," he mused, observing his specially forged spoon of peanut butter eating. Suddenly, he pointed it at the jar, the silver light of the moon reflecting off the metallic surface and revealing Tokoyami's face.

"You're a fool to challenge me, for I am Tokoyami! The master of consuming peanut butter!"


End file.
